Networked systems are becoming increasingly ubiquitous. As one example, interconnecting multiple electronic components permits advanced control systems to control and monitor large quantities of components. The adoption of commercial and industrial networks permits individuals to share files, such as music, video, and documents across several interconnected components. While the adoption of networked systems has undoubtedly increased, existing roadblocks slow its adoption. Further, current systems for setting up or maintaining these networked systems are often tedious, inefficient, and may lead to costly errors.
During deployment of a networked system, each component needs to be properly addressed to permit reception and/or transmittal of electronic signals. Without proper addressing, a component may not properly be controlled and/or monitored. Prior art methods often require personnel to manually adjust a mechanical switch to force an assignment of a network address. This process consumes valuable resources, is prone to human error, and will not work with devices that do not have the applicable mechanical switches. Additionally, current systems have an upper threshold of supported switches that is often insufficient for many applications.
Other prior art systems utilize an addressing server to assigned fixed static address to each component. These processes also unfortunately require a user to manually access a server and manually provide the proper address to be assigned. Further, once the tedious process of assigning an address is complete, devices often need to be set up, such as with commissioning files, to allow the device to perform a certain function and/or to be properly integrated within the networked system.
Problems are further compounded when components within the networked system fail or are replaced. Not only must the component be properly addressed, but it must also be updated with commissioning files to perform an intended function. In this regard, the commissioning files may have been updated, and as such, it would be advisable to ensure the new replacement component is updated with the most recent file(s).
As technology advances, certain electronic devices in the system may become redundant. Removal of redundant components may release its address for other components that may be introduced to the network system. Likewise adding a new unrelated component may erroneously be assigned to the address of the removed component, thereby leading to incorrect or insufficient commissioning or maintenance of certain devices on the system. For example, a production line may need to be quickly converted to packaging a first product in a box to packaging a second product is a plastic canister. Improved systems and methods are desirable.